Bonded
by The Silver Locket
Summary: Rima is killed in a planned car accident which hoped to kill Senri. But Rima and Senri have a strong bond. Rima's spirit still stayed on Earth as a ghost which only could be seen by Senri. And as all this happens, they find out Rima is being hunted. SxR
1. Chapter 1

Bonded  
>Chapter One<p>

'_It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live.'  
>Marcus Aurelius<em>

Sinister eyes were studying the girl closely. They guessed that she was around fifteen, maybe sixteen but that wasn't important. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails like she would do that every day. The eyes questioned about her mixed coloured hair. Was it blonde or orange? How could they know? The eyes ran over her outfit. She wore a bright yellow tank top, covered with a black leather jacket to defend her sensitive light skin. The eyes looked at her, closely moving to her legs. Her black short skirt stood still, even though the wind was starting to get rough. She exited the house and walked over to the sleek black car. In one hand, she carried a soft white purse and in the other was a picture of the most awful thing ever. It was a picture of Senri Shiki.

The green eyes looked up and ran out of his hiding spot to the four small men in the tunnel.

"Sir, how are we going to do it?" said one with short red hair.

"We'll have to kill him," replied the man. He was tall, innocent looking when he wanted to be but cunning when he didn't. The four men called him Takeshi, just as he requested.

"Kill who?" asked the bald man.

"Who do you think, you idiot! I've been talking about him all day and you don't listen, do you? I might have to kill you after!" demanded Takeshi. The man was shocked and huddled on the wall of the moist tunnel. Takeshi sighed and rested his hand on his forehead.

"We kill Senri Shiki and I will slowly bring Rima to my side," he said not revealing a hint of fear in his voice.

"But, master Takeshi, how to kill Shiki?" asked another man.

Takeshi smiled. "Ah, yes, that reminds me. I need a volunteer. Just to help a bit extra for our murder," he smirked. Three men all raised their hands and jumped up and down like exited little children, waiting for the teacher to pick them to answer a question. But one didn't care.

Takeshi's smile lit up as his eyes approached the little man at the end of the line. He was a young boy, perfect for the job.

"You," he pointed, "what's your name again?"

The boy looked up. It was too good to be true. "Ryuu Osamu," he mumbled. All the other men groaned and whispered as they sulked over their loss.

"Osamu, I think you deserve to do some extra work in this," smirked Takeshi. Suddenly, his face turned serious and he was thinking again. "Osamu, Osamu, Osamu... I've heard of that name before."

"You might know my sister, Akemi. I think you two were dating or something. That's why she wanted me to join this crap," supposed Ryuu angrily. By this, Takeshi slapped him in the face. His face was flushed red which was a very rare occurrence.

"How dare you speak of my personal business! This makes you deserve to work on this even more!" Takeshi whispered though it sounded like a horrifying bellowing demand. With this, Ryuu sighed as he now knew all he had to do was wait and die. Just like Senri Shiki.

Takeshi straightened himself and fixed his hair as he spoke about the plan to kill Senri Shiki.

"All was need is for Osamu to crash into the car that Shiki's in so he dies. The end."

"But what about Rima Toya, master Takeshi? She is in the car too," whispered the man with red hair.

Takeshi sighed. He needed Shiki to die. Now.

"Just hit the car on the side where Shiki sits. Most likely, whoever drives the car will die, so Ryuu, nice knowing you," sneered Takeshi. Ryuu sighed again and made his way out of the tunnels to the rusty old car that he used. He had enough of Takeshi and he seriously didn't want to get killed. He sighed once again as he sat in the driver seat. His phone vibrated as he picked it up and answered. He thought it was probably Takeshi just being annoying. And he was right.

"You know which seat Shiki's in?" asked Takeshi's husky voice.

"Yes, I know, okay, you don't need to tell me!" Ryuu demanded angrily as she hung up on his boss and sped off to the black car where a lovely undisturbed couple sat. _Man_, he though, _this is going to be a good day._

-)o(-

"Senri, what time is it?" Rima asked with her eyes beginning to close.

"Three in the afternoon," Senri mumbled.

"No wonder," sighed Rima. She held up the picture of Senri from their latest fashion shoot. She thought his 'little school boy' outfit looked cute but Senri disliked it. Rima would sit on the right side of the car like she always did and Senri sat on the left. They were quit. They decided to rest for the weekend and take their time.

-)o(-

Ryuu was close to the sleek black car. He had a plan. Not the plan of his stupid boss but a plan of his own. He was tired of Takeshi with Akemi. They weren't alike. He knew they were doing something together and he wanted to stop it. Takeshi was harassing her. He wanted to stop Takeshi from bossing him around like a child. He wanted to stop his mother for screaming at him from the bruises he got from Takeshi. He wanted to get rid of Takeshi and make him suffer. He wanted to kill him.

So he had decided. He went across the next street to see a prefect view of the car waiting for a green light. He smirked. _Even though if I don't live_, he thought, _my family will and Takeshi will suffer. _

He sped forward, right into the right side of the car.

_**(AN)**_

_**HELLO WORLD! I love you all for reading this! :D It feels so good to know that people are reading your work. I hope you liked the first chappie so far! I know, it sounds bad but, I try! I was actually thinking of another plot while writing this chapter so sorry if it's messed up. Oh and the names are randomly chosen. :D I just found a couple Jap names. II wish I was Jap now... Also want to apologize on the shortness of this chapter. There will be around 1000 words in each chapter sp, you've been warned. I'm back to school too so, I might not be updating! ): So, PLEASE FAVE AND REVIEW because you don't want me to end up in Senri and Rima's condition. D:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Me no own vampire knight. (: **_

_**Thank you~!**_

_**-The Silver Locket**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonded  
>Chapter Two<p>

'_No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow.'  
>-Euripides<em>

Rima sighed again, revealing grief on her face. She moved closer to Senri and gave him her purse and then moved back to the window.

"Rima, what would you do without me?"

Rima looked up, astonished by the question. "Huh, a lot of things."

Senri shook his head and laughed. He was trembling and his voice was wavering. He breathed in heavily. Tiny drops of sweat appeared on his forehead making him look tired and weak. Rima looked at him as if he was some drunken alien or zombie human vampire thing. She suddenly knew that something was wrong. She cleared her throat and regretted for saying that.

"I'm sorry Senri, it was just a joke," she whispered.

"I know," he said making a hint of happiness on his face, "I had a dream last night." This made Rima totally absorbed into what Senri was saying. "I saw words saying that there was a murder plan involving me in it." Rima shook her head in disagreement.

"Senri, that's not true. I'm sure that it's just your mind." Even with this, Rima felt worried and scared. She sighed and turned around to see a car about to smash, right in front of her window.

-)o(-

_Damn, that chick is hot. No wonder Takeshi wanted her. But this is it. This is the time where I can finally win... and die at the same time. _Ryuu thought angrily.

And then it all happened.

BAM!

An explosion was heard all across the town. Pieces of shattered glass and car pieces were scattered all over the ground. There was screaming, over reacting humans and some vampires realising that beats like them were involved. Senri got up from his awkward position. He thought he was dead but then saw everything else. The driver of the car that Senri and Rima were in fortunately survived and screamed for help. Over thirty people died. Of course, Ryuu didn't make it because one of them who died was Rima Toya.

Senri saw the photo of him in the 'cute school boy' outfit. The filthy piece of paper was coated with nothing but blood. He then looked down again seeing the dead body of Rima.

Usual, Senri was the type of boy who'd leave things to it, walk away and forget about it. But he wondered. _Why didn't Rima die like all normal vampires do? Didn't they turn into sand and get carried away? Was she human?_ He shivered at the thought. _Of course not. _And slowly, tears of misery formed on his eyes.

He knew that the one he loved was dead.

-)o(-

Takeshi fell to the ground as he saw what had just happened. Everything turned numb in himself. He grasp for his phone but it was too late. He cursed Ryuu for doing such a stupid thing and let himself cry. This was the day that he waited for. He needed Shiki to be killed. And who would know, it killed who he wanted. And what will he do now? Well, he'd just have to take revenge.

Takeshi sighed and got back up, changing into his normal Cross Academy uniform and turning back into his fake self. He fixed up his hair and washed his face. Yes, Takeshi was an undercover student in Cross Academy, and he'd decided he'd tell Senri at the _perfect_ time.

-)o(-

Senri carried the lifeless body to the curve. Vampires, teachers and students from Cross Academy, crowded around the two solemn figures. Takuma slowly helped Senri lay Rima onto the pavement as everything else stayed silent. And they all wondered, _why isn't she dying like_ _a normal vampire? _Several students cried, others just watched amazed. Kain and Ruka were bizarrelymissing as being a close friend to both Senri and Rima. This made Senri twitch and wonder again.

"We should take her back to school," Kaien said, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded and agreed as Senri and Takuma carried the dead body of Rima Toya back to the academy.

-)o(- _TWO DAYS LATER _–)o(-

The funeral had ended swiftly as the pack dressed in black exited the garden. Both Senri and Takuma slowly entered their dorm and sat motionless, waiting for something to happen. So they'd decided to get back to normal activities to pass time.

"It was planned," Senri finally said.

"Eh? The death of Rima?" asked Takuma gazing up from his book.

Senri shook his head. "I don't think so... okay, maybe. But I know that something was planned to kill one of us," he mumbled.

Takuma nodded. "The dream?"

"Yeah, that's why," replied Senri seriously. He still felt fidgety about this subject, but wanted to know more about it.

"Don't you think it's strange that she didn't die like, well, normal vampires do?" Takuma said, flicking through the pages of his book.

"Yeah."

"Uh huh," murmured Takuma now speeding to his computer. "So now, I'm going to make a blog about this crime scene!" he said cheerfully, swinging on the desk chair several times. This really annoyed Senri. The death of Rima wasn't something to have fun or be happy about.

"You're sounding like the chairman now, Takuma," sighed Senri as he sat back onto the bed.

"Did you realise that Kain and Ruka were missing?" Takuma frowned while typing on his blog.

"Yeah," Senri sighed, "I know."

Takuma furiously typed on the keyboard which made annoying banging sounds. He kept an eye on Senri, wondering if he was helping or not. After about five minutes on the computer, he grabbed his camera, waved good bye and set off to the crime scene. Senri got up from his bed and went through Takuma's blog.

**TA-TA-TAKUMA!**

**(Vampires Only)**

**CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION –**

Our dear friend, Rima Toya, has died from what we think a planned car crash. On the thirteenth of April, Rima Toya and Senri Shiki had been driving to school when a car crashed right into the right side of the car. Senri didn't die (I'm so grateful!) but our beloved Rima did.

I have decided to figure out the case of this! Yes girls (and maybe boys), call me Agent T. 'T' for Takuma, terrific, tutu, Tap Tap Revenge, tooth paste and toilet paper! I have gathered some random facts and opinions for this crime. Hope these will help!

The most unusual thing was that Rima died like a human. She didn't turn into dand but her body continued to bleed. Strange, huh?

Our close friend, Kain and Ruka, where not at the funeral or the time of the crime like everyone else. Could they be the ones who planned this accident?

The night before the accident, Senri had a dream that he would be involved in a murder. SCARY! DX

I'll be updating, don't worry! I'm going to where the accident took place to take some photos. Remember, STAY SAFE AND WEAR YOUR SEATBELTS! ^-^

Senri sighed for about the tenth time and exited his dorm. It suddenly felt chilly and haunting. Then, he looked up, seeing a figure of Rima floating along the ceiling.

_**AH~! KORN-ICHA-WAH WORLD!**_

_**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think that I'm a retard? I NEEED to know! So please comment and fave! ^-^**_

_**Thank you all for reading, I know that I can't write seriously but want to, so :P**_

_**Also, I chose the name Takeshi because it meant violence, war and warrior in Jap. :D I know, it sounds bad too... =="**_

_**I also took 'Tatatakuma' from my other story 'Untamed'. You should read too! :D**_

_**Uhm, so thanks again! ME LUV U ALL! ... (don't forget to use condensed milk! Safer is better!)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: YAHHHH I SED ME NO OWNNN :P**_

_**The Silver Locket *(x_x)***_


End file.
